Why Aren't They Dead?
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: One Shot from 3.22 Elijah is still puzzling over the fact that the Mystic Falls vampires are still alive and he just can't let it go.


Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Elijah stood motionless, except for compulsively touching and rearranging his jacket lapels, a habit when he was troubled. His eyes far away, he barely registered the fact that Rebekah had swooshed off. Part of him thought he should stop her, that she was distraught and could easily do something stupid.

Mostly his mind went in circles, like a hamster caught on an exercise wheel. Over and over again_ – But they aren't dead – But Klaus turned Crazy Mary – But they said Tyler's dead – But they aren't dead – But Klaus turned Crazy Mary – But they said Tyler's dead – But they aren't dead_

His mind, churning over and over again, was making him stomach sick. He sighed deeply, finally reaching a decision. He couldn't leave Mystic Falls until he found out.

He moved with the wind, speeding to Klaus's home. So fast, so quiet, that a rabbit nibbling grass on the edge of the lawn thought a breeze had ruffled his fur. Elijah stopped on the outskirts of the property, listening. He heard them – Klaus's hybrids talking – They were Alive!

Again Elijah stood still, no longer concerned with the hybrids. He tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes unfocused, as he put together the bits and pieces of conversations he had overheard. _Damon stashing the coffin at the self storage facility. Rebekah meeting him, being surprised by Alaric. _Something niggled at the edge of his brain, just out of reach._ What had he missed?_

Frustrated, he clenched his fists, and then realizing the futility of that emotion, consciously forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes, allowing his senses to flood and clear his mind of all thoughts. He honed the sensation of touch until he was aware of a microscopic gnat a wing's breadth from his neck, feeling the brush of teeny wings. He heard the tiny sound of flapping. He dilated his nostrils breathing in the scent of skunk cabbage from a sluggish, nasty swamp on the other side of the woods. He honed in on the sight of a fly struggling to escape from a carnivorous insect 200 yards away. His mind, assaulted by these sensations, freed from his emotional turmoil, didn't fail him. _Bonnie! Bonnie had been to the storage facility!_

He had a focus now. He moved at top speed searching the town, ending up at the Lockwood house. He rang the bell, not really surprised by the sight of an unusually untidy, seemingly distraught Carol answering the door. He wasted no time on conventional greetings. "Where is Tyler?"

Carol, tired and careworn, dark circles under her eyes, answered without hesitation. "I hope he's miles from here by now."

Elijah studied her face for a moment and then dilated his pupils. "If he had to hide in town, where would he go?"

Carol replied woodenly. "The old underground cellar in the woods."

Elijah left without a word. As he approached the underground entrance he stopped, listening. He picked up the sounds of slight movement. He moved like a wraith, feet barely grazing the stone steps.

Inside he paused, watching as Tyler using a piece of charcoal drew on the wall, using the edge of his finger to carefully smudge a line. Elijah studied the picture – a half completed but easily recognizable picture of Klaus, Rebekah, and himself.

"Niklaus." He called softly

Tyler turned, dropping the coal, clearly startled. He backed up a step, eyes watchful, almost scared.

Elijah rushed him, and Klaus, no longer in an Original body, could not escape.

He was surprised to be embraced in a bear hug, and hear "Niklaus . . . Niklaus" sobbed over and over again. The hands that were outstretched, prepared to defend, relaxed and returned the embrace. It felt so good to hug his brother again.

They loosened their grips, and moved back without ever releasing their hold on each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Klaus was deeply touched by the tears in his brother's eyes.

"I thought I lost you." Elijah moved one hand to cup his brother's cheek.

Klaus grinned suddenly and teased. "Aren't you the brother that stuck his hand into my chest and tried to pull out my heart? Destroyed my newly decorated room, trying to beat the crap out of me?"

Elijah just shook his head and touched his forehead to Tyler's, sighing in relief. "Its definitely you."

Klaus stayed that way for a moment and then moved back. "Not quite. I'm vulnerable now. Just an ordinary run-of-the mill hybrid."

"I will always protect you. So will Rebekah and Kol." Elijah fiercely promised. "We won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

"We'll really be together forever and ever?" Klaus asked wistfully.

Elijah smiled. "Let's go get the rest of the family."

~FIN~


End file.
